Endless elastic loops commonly called rubber bands are well known for bundling items together. Such rubber bands are typically provided in a package in which many rubber bands are jumbled together. Because of their configuration, the bands often tangle with each other into a mass from which it can be difficult to separate a single band for use. When using rubber bands in an industrial setting, such as a packaging operation in which the bands are used for bundling or closing items in an industrial process, manual handling of rubber bands can take more time than desired because of the inherent difficulty described above.